


Impulse Control

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hovering on the edge of a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **oxoniensis**'s Porn Battle. For this one, I was going for the porniest porn I could make without it actually being more than PG. See what you think.
> 
> Prompt: stall

They hover on the edge of it, time distorting, dissolving into molasses; milliseconds, seconds stretching out into years spent waiting. Hackles rise on Casey's neck as he lets himself truly feel Dan's presence, the inexorable essence of him, for the first time. They're barely touching yet; Dan's fingertips rest against Casey's jaw, not gripping, holding him here, nor trembling, afraid that Casey will somehow slither out and away from this, but tender, still, calm, a simple demonstration of the complex connections between them. Casey's hand lies on Dan's thigh, fingers curved and thumb drawing minuscule circles over the rough cotton.

They're so close now; heads tilted at just the right angle, so close that Dan washes Casey warm with each outward breath and cools him with each inward one. It swirls Casey's head with fog and sends ripples of sensation through him, goosebumps chasing in their thousands down across his skin and escaping through his fingertips. He can almost feel them burrow into Dan's leg and continue their race across him, too.

Casey's hand flattens and, without conscious thought, slides up Dan's thigh until it stumbles at the crease of his hip. Dan's breath hitches and Casey's lips prickle in response. They move as if seeking out Dan's, but still they do not touch. Dan trails his hand slowly, so slowly along Casey's jaw and curls around his neck, waking every cell of skin that he passes. It's a gentle, relentless eruption of sensation and Casey can't process it. He gasps and presses his forehead against Dan's.

Their skin slides against each other a little, soft sheened with sweat. The smell of heated skin fills Casey's nostrils and he can taste salt when he wets his lips. He breathes deeply, filling himself with the maddening scent, and wonders if Dan's lips taste the same as his own. His eyes, wide open, see the curve of Dan's mouth, so familiar and yet so strangely new. Casey can move now, press his lips against Dan's and lock them together, prove what was never in doubt. Dan wants him to, he wants to, and he will, so soon, but this moment will not come again. His other hand takes possession of Dan's shirt and he holds on.

* * *


End file.
